I never asked for this
by Flaming Gun
Summary: Harper falls for the new guy at school, Alex doesn't trust him but Harper doesn't listen and abandons Alex, Zeke, and the entire Russo family for him. But when she gets in trouble and needs help, who will be there for her in her darkest hour?
1. Beginnings

I stood outside the Sub Shop waiting for Alex to come downstairs. We always rode the bus, or otherwise commuted school together, no matter what. It was a simple thing, but it meant a lot to me because it showed that Alex really cared. That was hard to tell sometimes. But I loved her as a friend, no a sister, anyway.

I took a deep breath and let it out, enjoying the sunshine and what was left of the summer weather. School had started a week ago, and it seemed like nothing had changed, except the seniors from last year had left.

"Hey." A voice from beside said. I turned a saw Daren.

"Hi!" I replied. Daren was new at school and mostly with the Junior Class like Alex and myself. However he was odd, and took a few senior level classes.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just waiting for Alex so we can go to school."

"That's cool." Daren shifted his weight "Taking the bus?"

"Yup! You can come if you want. Not that you have to ask, because it's a public bus, but you know."

Daren laughed softly and smiled. "Yah I'll come."

I didn't reply, I just stared at him, I must have looked stupid, but I couldn't help it. His smile captivated me, I couldn't look at anything besides him. He caught my gaze and took a step closer, I was about to do the same thing when Alex burst out the sub shop doors.

"Harper! Let's go we're late!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me away, breaking the strange trance.

We got to the bus stop just in time to see the bus drive off without us. Alex kicked the Newspaper stand out of frustration.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder for Daren but he was nowhere to be found.

"I have a plan, don't worry." Alex replied, again grabbing my arm, we started walking towards an ally.

"Alex I don't like your plans! Bad things usually happen."

"Oh Harper, you really worry," she stopped once we were in the ally and out of view of the street, and pulled out her wand. "to much."

"Alex no, no magic. We'll just take the next bus."

"This is faster." She raised her wand "I missed the bus and need to get there in a hurry, so take us to the school laundry." There was a pop and suddenly we were in the laundry room in the basement of the school. It was dark and empty and I knew exactly why we transported here. It was the same reason we had to go into the ally, so no one would see.

Alex whispered something and her wand tip began to glow, illuminating the room. There were two doors. One was bolted close and led to the outside, it was only a fire exit, but it looked as if It could never be opened. Another one was in front of us and led out to a hallway inside the school. We went through this one and made our way to our lockers. Alex hid her wand back in her boot again.

We were early because the teleporting was faster than the bus, and there was hardly anyone here.

"hey again." Daren said, again from behind me.

I turned around, and Alex closed her locker, watching.

"Hi. You got here fast."

"Yah." Replied, smiling again. "my dad gave me a ride."

I froze, staring again. What was wrong with me? Thankfully Alex jumped in.

"That's very nice, and such and if you excuse us we were having a conversation here." She snapped, stepping forward.

"My bad, see you ladies later." He strolled off and Alex turned to me.

"Harper what is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" I couldn't think for a moment then my mind became clear again. "Nothing, I'm fine, why?"

"uh you have a boy friend! Stop trying to flirt with Daren!" she said, almost breaking the whispering volume she was using.

"Right, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should apologize too, but I'll accept it anyway." She laughed and the bell rang. The school doors open and students poured in as buses arrived. The rest of the day became a blur, and on the ride home, on the bus this time, I couldn't get my mind off of Daren. This didn't worry me so much as it confused me.


	2. Zeke Returns

It had been a week since Alex and I transported into the school laundry room. Zeke was coming home today from his trip around the world with his clog team. I was nervous but happy, after school Justin was going to drive Alex and me to the airport to pick him up.

Daren was still around, every now and then he would talk to me. We had even gotten to the point of a small conversation, usually about nothing. He even started taking the bus with us in the morning. Alex didn't like this, she made it very clear by glaring at Daren every morning. She hadn't been able to tell me why though, which irritated me, but I wasn't going to let her know that. Besides Zeke, Alex was my only true friend, and I would be lost without her. So I didn't protest when she glared at Daren or interrupted our conversations.

"Harper are you even listening?" Alex asked, nudging me with her elbow after I didn't reply to something she said.

"Yup." I said quickly, I flashed a fake smile as I turned my head to look at her. Truth be told I really wasn't listening. Instead I was sitting on that bus wondering where Daren was and if he was okay. He hadn't gotten on with us, which was unlike him lately.

The bus arrived at school and we started to make our way towards the doors with all the other students. I glanced around and saw Daren standing off to the side, watching me. I ducked into the crowd coming off another bus and lost Alex on purpose. I then hurried over to him, he smiled and opened his arms for an embrace as I approached and I smiled back. Falling into his open arm I took in his sent and closed my eyes for a brief moment.

"I was worried when I didn't see you today." I said, looking up at his face.

"Yah, my dad needed help with some stuff and dropped me off." He replied, stroking my hair. The bell rang then and he pushed me off of him and walked off. I stood there for a moment, the rudeness of this gesture didn't occurred to me as I made my way to my locker.

I slid into my seat in homeroom just before the final bell rang, Alex gave me a look but didn't say anything. At lunch it seemed all was forgotten and we discussed the surprise party for Zeke the next day. The Sub Shop was going to be decorated after school and Zeke would show up around seven. It was a great plan, and I was excited, yet part of my mind was distracted by thoughts of Daren.

After school we rode the bus back to the Sub Shop where Justin was already waiting.

"ready to go?" he asked. Alex and I both told him yes and we got into the back seat of his car. "bucket up, safety first, and Alex do not throw change at the homeless people we drive past!"

Alex laughed "why not? They're asking for money anyway, I'm just giving them some."

"By hitting them with it at high speeds? No I put a child lock on the windows so you can't roll them down." Alex started to take out her wand but Justin was ready. "The child lock is a spell that only I can take off." I watched Alex slump back in her seat and unbuckle her seat belt. She always had to find at least one way to rebel.

The car started and pulled out of the parking lot, I looked behind me and saw Daren, watching me again. I smiled.

**-****At the airport****-**

I was him first, coming down the escalator to baggage claim. But I pretended I didn't until Alex said something.

"Harper there's Zeke!" she pointed at him as he stepped off.

Zeke, hearing this looked over at us and flashed a huge gin. He then ran over and threw his arms around me. I hugged him back, putting on a false front while in my head all I was thinking was _"he's not Daren, he's not Daren, he's not Daren."_

The car ride back to the Russo's house was filled with Zeke telling stories about his trip and Justin asking factorial questions about people and places I've never heard of. At first everyone was a part of the conversation then it faded into only Justin and Zeke talking. I stared out the window thinking of Daren. Alex, who was now sitting in the front with Justin, turned around and looked at me. Our eyes met briefly then her's flicked over to Zeke and back at me. I knew what she was trying to say, and I turned my attention back to the boring conversation.

**A/N: Sorry this one is kind of boring, the next chapter is more exciting I promise. **


	3. Betrayal

**-Just before Zeke's party-**

Alex and I had just finished decorating the Sub Shop, or rather I decorated and Alex read a magazine. In 30 minutes guests would be arriving.

"Alright, looks good. Looks go get changed" Alex said, standing and making her way towards the stairs.

I nodded and turned to look out the windows to see if anyone had come early. I saw Daren standing across the street watching, he seemed to do that a lot. Some people might have found this creepy, but I liked it, because he took the time to be there for me. And he spent time watching me, protecting me. He smiled when our eyes met and nodded his head backwards, beckoning me to come outside. I moved my arm in front of my body so Alex wouldn't see and gestured towards the back of the shop and mouthed _"meet me behind the shop."_ Daren nodded and started to make his way in that direction.

"Harper, are you coming?" Alex called from the top stair.

"Yup! I'm just going to check on something then I'll be up, start without me."

"Whatever." And Alex disappeared upstairs.

I went through the kitchen and out the back service door. Daren was already there, and I was instantly in his arms. "I missed you." He whispered to me causing me to blush.

"I missed you too." He held me for what only seemed like a few minutes when my watch beeped. It was 6:30, guests would be arriving soon if they weren't already here. I was surprised a half an hour had gone by with me realizing it. "I have to go." I said as I started to pull away.

"No!" Daren pulled me back in and held me tighter. "I'm not ready for you to leave yet."

"I have to, it's a surprise welcome back party for my boy friend."

There was a deep rumble that seemed to come from Daren's chest. "I'm your boy friend." He stated.

My watch beeped again 6:40, where was time going?

"Daren, you know this is complicated, why don't you just come to the party."

"I don't do parties, and besides then I would have to see you in the arms of another men, and that will not do, you're mine." He tightened his grip even further, hurting me.

_Beep beep – 6:50_

"Daren stop, you're scaring me."

He loosened his grip and looked at me. "I just want to protect you."

"I know."

"So stay with me and forget about the party." He pleaded

_Beep beep 7:00_

I knew I couldn't go into the shop now, because Zeke would be arriving any second and I didn't want to ruin the surprise. "Okay, I'll stay, but just for a few more minutes." I planned to walk back it and make a special entrance, or slip in depending on how distracted Zeke was.

Daren smiled and placed two fingers under my chin and lift it up so our eyes met. "I like a few more minutes." He then tilted his head ever so slightly and leaned in for a kiss. I met him half way, surprising myself. The kiss became deeper and more passionate, Daren's hands began to wonder up and down my back until he went under my shirt. His warm hands ran up my back and down my spine, he was stop for a brief second on my bra straps and then keep going.

I heard a door open behind us, bright light and party music flooded the back ally. "Yah I think she's back here Zeke… HARPER!"

I broke apart from Daren suddenly and pushed his arms off my body. I saw Alex and Zeke standing in the open door way in shock.

"Alex, Zeke, I-I… I can explain." I pleaded

"Don't bother!" Zeke shouted "I can't believe you, I wasn't even gone that long, we're done." This last part was said in such a high pitched tone that I knew he was holding in tears. He turned and slammed the door behind him leaving Alex standing outside.

"Alex…" I started.

"Harper you leave."

"Can't we talk about this?" I tried but she wouldn't hear it

"No, we can't. I don't even know you anymore."

"Yes you do, we grew up together, we're…. best friends."

"We were never best friends, get out of my back ally, I don't want to see you." Alex said with such hate in her voice that it hurt.

"Alex, please?"

"I'll call the cops if you don't leave."

I turned to look at Daren but he was already gone, I walked away towards the street to go home. Just before Alex was out of view I turned back to look at her. She pulled her phone out and pushed one of the keys. I understood and walked away, never looking back again.

I wasn't sorry for what I had done, that was the strange thing. I thought I would feel guilty for basically in a sense cheating on my boy friend, but I didn't. Instead there was a strange sense of relief knowing Daren and I didn't have to hide our budding relationship anymore.

I got home and let myself into my parent's apartment. It was dark and empty, they were never home and never told me where they were going and when they would be back. It didn't bother me, I was used to it. I flipped on the lights and went to put my purse on the hook, when there was a knock on the door. Puzzled I looked out the peep hole to see Daren standing there, quickly I opened the door and he stepped inside.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked, closing the door behind him

"I followed you home, I wanted to make sure you were safe." He set down on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. Once I was there he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "I'm sorry I kissed you." He said, not looking at me.

"What? No, don't be sorry," I paused, looking at him, it pained me that he wasn't looking at me. Was something wrong with me? Was I not a good kisser? Suddenly I was extremely insecure and I yearned for nothing but his approval. "I kissed you back."

"But now you 'boy friend' and that girl Alex want nothing to do with you." He said, turning his head to face me again. My heart warmed at the sight of this and I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Alex will get over it, and Zeke…"

"He never deserved you." Daren interrupted "And neither does Alex, she was just using you anyway. All you need is me." His sudden tone caused my heart to ping in fear for a second but I dismissed the feeling as nothing. He then suddenly leaned in and kissed me, I kissed him back as his hands started to wonder under my shirt again, this time in the fort. He went up to my breast, and I pulled away for him.

"No," I said, catching my breath "not yet."

Daren frowned and grabbed my wrist, squeezing hard. "Why not? No one is here." He said, leaning in close to my face, I could see the fire in his eyes.

"Because I not ready." I said, glancing down at my hand which wasn't getting enough blood and turning pale.

Daren saw this and threw my arm down, letting go. He stood and walked a few paces away before turning. "don't you trust me?"

I stood and walked over to him. "Of course I do, I'm just not ready, this is a big step."

"Damnit Harper!" Daren yelled and reached back and hit me in the face with such force I fell over.

"D—Daren, why?" I pleaded, tears building. I could already feel that part of my face turning red and swelling slightly.

He knelt down to my level, "Are you crying?" He grabbed my shoulders and violently shook me. "Are you seriously crying?" I looked at him and he punched me, over and over. "Stop crying, stop crying, stop crying…."

Finally he stopped his sudden assault and sat down across from where I lay, bleeding slightly, on the floor. I dared to look at him again, the hardness was gone in his face, and he sat looking at me with compassion again. "I'm not crying." I whispered so softly I barely heard it myself.

"I know." He said softly he came closer and lifted me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry Harper."

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to make you stronger," He continued "I would never hurt you, I love you." He gently kissed my forehead.

I smiled and my heart warmed. "I love you too."

"I'm going to go, take care of yourself." Daren stood and walked towards the door, he flipped the light off and left. Leaving me alone on the floor, in the darkness.


	4. He Loves Me

**_A/N: Make sure you flip back and read the updated version of chapter 3 if you haven't already. _**

**NOTE: The following chapter contains content (violence, blood, suggestive themes) that may not be suitable for all readers. Reader discretion advised. **

I laid on the floor till the sun rose and light up the room. After Daren left, everything hit me, and my mind raced with everything that had happened all in one Saturday. Zeke and I were without a doubt broken up, our relationship over. Alex almost called the cops on me, we weren't best friends. Daren hit me because I wouldn't let him touch me. It was a lot. However, above all, above everything else, Daren said he loved me.

He loved me, and I loved him. He only hit me because he thought it would make me stronger. It wasn't out of anger and thinking it was because he couldn't touch me, was crazy

I stood and walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. The light amount of makeup I wore was smeared and messy on my face. I had a scratch on one check and a black eye. There was other red marks and lumps on my face, but I knew those would be gone in a few hours. I went into the bathroom and look my shirt off, my shoulders and chest were badly bruised. All these things were easily hidden with clothes and make up, the black eye would be harder, but it should be lighter by tomorrow when I had to go to school.

It was now evening and no one had called, and Daren hadn't stopped by. I was getting worried, when the door opened and he came in. "Hey." He said shutting it behind him.

"Hi" I said, walking over to him and kissing him on the check. "Do you want dinner? I'll cook…"

Daren grabbed my face and pulled me into a full on kiss, laying me back on the couch. I was kissing him back as his ripped my shirt, not even moving his hands around. I didn't protest, I figured that this act was okay, and the shirt was old anyway. He groped my breast but couldn't rip the bra off, frustrated he broke the kiss and set up. "Take it off!" he demanded

"Daren, I think we should just take things slow." I said, looking at him. I heard that deep rumble come from his chest again, and he grabbed my hair pulled my head way back. I winced, he saw and kneed me in the stomach causing me to loose my breath. I gasped for air and he slammed me head into the coffee table, everything went black.

I awoke the next morning on the floor again, my clothes were still on, except for my shirt that lay in pieces on the floor. I looked at the coffee table and saw some blood, and then I felt my head and found dried blood there too. Daren must have seen the blood, got scared and left. I stood and got ready for school, making sure to cover up the black eye best I could. The scratch would just have to stay.

Out of habit I walked to the Sub Shop and stood outside for a few minutes before realizing I should be there. I walked to the bus stop alone. The bus came and I got on without Alex. At school I didn't see Daren or any of the Russo's till homeroom.

I walked in and sat down in my usual seat. The chair next to me where Alex always set was empty until just before the bell rang when she came in and set down. I didn't look at her, and out of the corner of my eye I saw she wasn't looking at me either. There was a loud crash to my left, someone had knocked over this chair, Alex sat on my right and looked right away. I turned back to facing forward before she did and she saw my eye and the scratch. I know because she let out a soft gasp.

"H.." she started then stopped either because she didn't want to talk to me or because the teacher walked in, or both.

It went on like that for three weeks, Alex not talking to me and avoiding me when she could, Zeke went out of his way to avoid me, and Daren coming over at night. My black eye wasn't allowed to heal and the scratch had become wider and nastier looking. Daren never got further then removing my shirt, he seemed more occupied with hitting me instead of having sex, which I was ok with because he loved me. He always told me that.

It was Friday and school had just let out, I was getting books out of my locker and Daren was standing there. I had just put the last book in my bag when he grabbed me and kissed me, I just let him, I was tried and reacted to his prods as usual. The hallway was empty, nearly everyone had gone home.

"No kissing in the hallways." The principle said as he walked by, it was a school rule but it was never enforced. This was an example of that as he continued to walk out the front doors to go home, never stopping to make sure we stopped.

Daren did stop though, and the deep rumble filled his chest, it was clear that being interrupted was something that upset him. Suddenly he shoved me into the lockers and repeatedly slammed my locker door on my head. He stopped suddenly, kicked my shins and walked away. My ears were bleeding, and I shut my locket door, and leaned back against it, letting myself slid down to the floor. I sat there, holding in tears and applying pressure to the wounds when I heard footsteps running towards me. Fear gripped my heart, I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I closed my eyes wishing them away, then opened them to see a pair of dark purple hightop converse in front of me.

"Harper…" Alex said, kneeling down in front of me. I looked up and saw that she was crying. "are you okay?"

"No…" I answered back, Alex grabbed my arm to help me stand back up and I cried out unexpectedly, she had touched one of my bruises. Alex frowned but not in the same way Daren did, and adjusted her grip to under my arm pit. She helped me stand and grabbed my bag, we headed straight into the girl's bathroom. She dropped everything as soon as the door closed and grabbed a bunch of paper towels pressing them to both sides of my head. I was surprised how weak I felt and how far to stand it was, I lean against the sick counter, watching blood drip onto into one of the white sinks. Alex didn't leave me, she stood there in silence supporting me. When the bleeding had finally clotted and stopped, she spoke.

"Oh Harper I saw what he did. Why didn't you tell me he was abusive? Alex said, breaking the silence.

That confused me. "He's not abusive." I said flatly

"Oh my goodness! Yes he is! Can't you see that?" She said, reaching up and taking one of the paper towels from me. She then replaced it when a fresh one.

"No I can't, he's not abusive, he loves me, he says he does."

"Harper, people who love you don't hurt you." Alex said softly "I think you need to go to the hospital, you need stitches."

"No I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine. And you just don't understand my relationship with Daren because you're jealous!" I retorted

"Why would I be jealous? I have Mason."

"Because you like Daren, you always have, that's why you didn't like us talking before and that's why you say he's abusive now!" I threw the papers towels down and pushed myself off the sink, standing up.

"You know I was just trying to help you." Alex replied, watching as I almost feel over again. "But if you're going to act like this then you can forget it."

"Fine!" I said, turning away from her

"Don't come crawling to me when something happens then!" Alex stormed off and when I left the bathroom there was no sign of her. I didn't care, she didn't understand and she never would.


	5. Laundry Room

**A/N: I tried to clean this chapter up a little bit, I didn't want to get too explicit or uncomfortable for anyone. The heavy stuff doesn't even happen till the end, in case you wanted to know. Please read and review!  
**

**NOTE: The following chapter contains content (violence and suggestive themes) that may not be suitable for all readers. Reader discretion advised. **

I didn't see Daren all weekend and the following week, that worried me. My parents came home the next weekend though, apparently they were doing shows on a river boat down south. I wasn't worried that they would notice the scabs on the side of my head, or any of the other marks and bruises because they never noticed anything. That's why I went so far to dress out of the norm, it was a failed attempt to get their attention. Though to be honest, since I started dating Daren, my outfits have become less crazy.

"And then this large man picked up the alligator and threw it back overboard." My dad said, following by my mom laughing. I smiled and pushed the food around on my plate, I wasn't hungry, I just wanted to see Daren.

Finally dinner was over, and my mom and I were doing the dishes while my dad unloaded the prop box. I was doing the washing, she was drying and babbling on and on about their trip. I reached over and handed her a dish, my sleeve dragged in the dish water and my mom for whatever reason saw it.

"Harper let me pull your sleeves up." I tried to protest but she was faster, she lightly grabbed my hands and pulled my sleeves up to my elbows, exposing bruises and scrapes. Her smile instantly faded and she stared at my arms then made eye contact. "what are these?" she asked, lowering her voice.

This was an odd moment, as she rarely showed compassion towards me. I pulled my arms away "We've been…. Doing obstacle courses in gym lately, their hard and I keep falling." I said lying to her.

"Still not coordinated." She replied, picking up her cheery tone and laughing "I'm starting to think you'll never grow out of it." She placed the last dish in the cabinet and walked over to my dad. I followed her and saw that he was now repacking the box with new and different props.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To Seattle." My dad replied, tossing a set of trick rings into the box. "we're leaving tomorrow morning, but there's money for food on the fridge."

"Oh." I said, sitting on the couch.

I watched my parents repack and listened to their stories till midnight when everyone went to bed. It was the first night in months that I slept in my own bed and I had forgotten how comfortable it was. When I awoke the next morning my parents were gone, so I got dressed, took the money and went grocery shopping. I spent the rest of the day by myself, and again slept in my own bed. Even with not seeing Daren every night, I had still slept in the living room, hoping he'd come in. But my bed was to comfortable to pass up again.

The next day school went on slowly without any sighting of Daren. After school there was an assembly that last over two hours. Even with the extended time, Daren didn't come all day and I didn't see me till I was leaving. When a black SUV pulled up to the curb outside of school and Daren stepped out. I smiled and rushed over, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Get in the car, I want to take you somewhere." He said, breaking away from me and gesturing to the open car door. I obeyed and climbed in the backseat, he followed and shut the door behind him. The car pulled away, made a U-turn and passed the front of the school again. I glanced out the window and saw Alex standing on the steps, watching. Her arms were folded in disapproval, I failed to understand why she still even cared about what I did when she claimed twice now that she wanted nothing to do with me. I turned away and looked at Daren.

"This is my brother Victor," Daren said, gesturing at the diver who looked at my through the rear view mirror and nodded. "and his wife Rose." The women in the passenger seat turned around and smiled at me. "We're all going to have dinner with my parents tonight."

"That sounds nice, are we going to your house?" I asked, excited.

"No, you're not ready for that yet, we're going to a little café." Daren replied, with a tone of boredom in his voice.

The thirty minutes later we arrived at a Greek café near Times Square. We got out of the car and walked in, Daren wrapped his arm around my shoulders tightly, as if he didn't want to let me go. His parents were already seated and we joined them. The place was pretty empty which was surprising because it was almost 6pm.

"Hello I'm Lore and this is my wife Ivory." Daren's father said flatly, he didn't offer his hand or stand up. Ivory simply smiled and we all set down.

The food was brought to us right away, we didn't even look at a menu. A silence feel on the table and I felt the need to say something to break it. "So… what do you do for a living Mr. Notus?"

Lore stopped eating and looked at me then at Daren, he then spoke in Greek and Daren replied in the same way. I had no idea he was fluent in Greek till now. His short conversation ended and his father looked at me again.

"I'm a lawyer, I put people in their proper places." Lore said, going back to his food.

It was clear that he didn't want a conversation and I was about to try talking to his wife when Victor spoke up. Speaking only in Greek, and seemly addressing the entire family. Soon a heated conversation erupted and I sat their awkwardly eating my dinner as I didn't understand anything. Finally they were done, and Daren grabbed my wrist and stood up, pulling me with him. His father said one final thing then waved us out. I had no idea what was going on, and I went with Daren anyway.

Once outside I looked at a nearby electronic bank clock and was surprised that it was already 10pm. Time seemed to pass so quickly when I was with Daren. We caught a cab and went to central park and wondered around for a few hours, neither of us saying anything. Then we caught another cab, I looked at the clock inside it read 12:03am. It was late and I was hoping we were going back to my place since it was a school night. A short while later we ironically arrived back at the school.

"Why are we here?" I asked, even more confused once we got out of the cab.

"Don't talk!" Daren grabbed my wrist again, and lead me around the building till we got to a small window. He looked around then kicked the window in, shattered glass fell to the floor below. "go inside." He said, shoving me to my knees.

I looked at the window, than climbed through it backwards. I held onto the windowsill then dropped down into the room. Looking around I saw it was the old laundry room Alex and I had teleported into on the first day of school when we had missed the bus. Daren dropped in behind me. "why are we here?" I asked again

"Because I wanted somewhere privet where there is no risk of anyone finding us." He replied, walking around me. His words sent a shiver up my spine and I shuttered slightly. He saw it, "winter is coming." He said flatly and took a deep breath in, stopping his walk in front of me. "The wind is coming in through the open window, it happens."

"Oh." I said, watching him. There was something that was making me uncomfortable, I didn't know what it was, but I was scared of being alone with Daren for the first time. "Let's see a movie, or go back to my place, my parents left again."

"NO!" Daren shouted, attacked me, he pushed me into a pile of trash then picked me up and slammed my body into the wall. "I want to be here. And ONLY here!" and threw me across the room and I hit the Washington machine. He was on me in a blink of the eye, threw me on the ground and punched me a few times. Then suddenly he stopped and looked me in the eye. I was crying involuntarily from the broken nose.

"Harper I love you." He said softly, leaning down towards me.

"I love you too." I replied as he kissed me. His hands roamed freely then suddenly he pulled away from the kiss and removed his hands, he removed his shirt and unzipped his jeans.

I knew where this was going, and I didn't want to go there, not here, not on this dirty floor. "Daren, no." I said trying to stand. He shoved me back down and flashed a knife.

"I want too." He said as he cut off my clothes, the knife made contact with my skin, leaving a line of blood where he cut.

"I don't!" I cried, trying harder to push him off of me.

Daren frowned and shoved me down. "You don't GET TO DECIDE!" He yelled and completely removed my clothes. His voice echoed around the room, I felt a tear roll down the side of my face.

"Daren, please, don't." but my plea went unheard as he whipped off his jeans and laid down on top of me. He shoved himself inside of me and I screamed, he put the knife to my throat and slapped me with the other hand then covered my mouth. He then found his rhythm. I closed my eyes and just prayed that this was only a dream, or rather a nightmare.

Then he was done.

He got off me, and I quickly I crawled over to the small out cove created by the washing machine and the laundry cart. Daren said nothing and simple left out the window.

Then once again I was alone and in pain, only this time it was worse. I curled up into a ball and cried.

And cried.


	6. Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, honestly I was unsure of how to have Alex would react to the situation. Got it now, so please enjoy. More updates soon.  
**

I didn't move all night, and when morning came I solemnly watched the sky change colors. I was afraid, cold, and broken. I wanted to die there, in that room and never face the world again. The sun casted a beam of light in the dim room, I watched it creep along the floor, inching towards me as time passed. I didn't want it reaching me, to take away the blanket of darkness I so badly clung to out of fear. Normal people would want the light, it brought warmth and clarity, but these were the exact things I didn't want.

The cold numbed my body and I could forget about the pain, and the darkness hid the ugly wounds, both physical and emotional. I felt dirty in every sense of the word, dirty and used. My first time wasn't supposed to be like that. It was supposed to be magical and romantic, instead it was far from it.

Suddenly I heard a soft crack from the far side of the room, I couldn't see what made the sound because the washing machine obstructed my view. But it didn't matter, my heart started beating fast and loudly in my chest, I pulled my knees closer to my body. Then I saw a light, it filled the entire room, but it wasn't a light bulb. I let out a small gasp by accident and regretted it immediately when my sound was met with a footstep.

"Hello?" a voice called out, and I knew instantly who it belonged to. "What happened here? Hello? Anybody?"

I didn't reply, I didn't want Alex seeing me like this only to give her the satisfaction of being right.

Shattered glass crunched under foot and she came into view. I saw her first as she was distracted with the mess of blood, trash, clothes, and glass on the floor. Alex followed the trail of blood I had left directly to me, her wand illuminating my hiding place.

"Harper?" She said kneeling down to my level. I simply looked at her and it was enough to cause me to burst into tears. I buried my head in my arms that were folded across my knees. "What happened?" Alex asked.

"I didn't want to but he made me." I said, by voice muffled.

"Didn't want to what? Who's he? Are these your clothes?" Alex asked quickly, almost all at once.

"yes." I said, picking my head up and looking at her, she gasped when she saw my face and stood, grabbing one of the towels from the shelf. She pointed her wand at it and said something I couldn't hear and it was suddenly dripping with water. Alex handed it to me and I tried to wipe some of the grime from my face but it was clear that it wouldn't work.

"Come on, let's go back to the sub shop and mom and give you some clothes and take you to the hospital." Alex extended her hand to help me stand .

"NO!" I shouted "Please, just let me go to my own apartment."

"Uh, no way Harper. You clearly need to go to hospital and my mom's your legal guardian" She replied. This was true, because my parents were rarely home they had legally made the Rosso's my guardians, in case of any kind of emergency. Alex grabbed my wrist and I yelled and pulled back, she let go and looked at me. "Harper I'm trying to help you, don't you understand that? I've been trying this whole time and you keep hurting me and pushing me away."

I started to reply but then the room started spinning and I was losing my balance even while sitting down. I could hear Alex calling my name from somewhere but I couldn't find her. Then my head hit something hard and everything when white suddenly and then black.

I woke up in the Rosso's living room, I was on the couch and dressed in Justin's gym clothes which were freshly washed and ironed. Looking to my left I saw Alex, sitting on the coffee table staring at me. She didn't say anything when I looked at her, didn't smile, didn't blink. I wondered if she was even real for a few seconds before she broke the silence. "I didn't call the cops, and my parents don't know yet." She glanced down for a second then looked back at me. "I think you should go to the hospital."

"no." I replied stiffly

Alex looked hurt and stood, turning her back to me, obviously thinking. "I don't know what you except me to do for you, if anything. But I will tell you one thing, you either go to the hospital now, or you face my parents in a few minutes and then go to the hospital."

"I don't need to go to the hospital and your parents don't need to get involved. I'm fine."

"Bull crap Harper! Daren obviously beat you like there was no tomorrow and I'm going to go as far as saying he raped you too." Alex said, turning around to face me again.

"No he didn…."

"Harper! You can't lay there and tell me he didn't beat you. Nor can you say that you had passionate sex and your clothes just happened to be ripped and torn to shreds." She glared, looking straight into my eyes. It almost burned in a way, maybe because I knew she was right.

"Who said it was Daren?" I said, looking right back at her.

Alex broke eye contact, a wave of guilt seemed to wash over her and she shuttered. Small tears fell from her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. "I followed you." She said so softly I could barely hear it.

"Excuse me?" I looked at her, confused.

"I followed you!" Alex yelled closing both eyes as the tears streamed down her face. Anger came over me and I opened my mouth to reply but Alex was faster. "I've been following you for awhile, ever since the locker incident. I saw him break the glass and force you into the laundry room. Then I left because I figured you guys would… you know. Then I heard him scream and I had a guess what was happening, but I didn't do anything to stop it." She sobbed "I could have stopped it and I just walked away and let it happen."

"You…. Followed me." I said, trying to comprehend what Alex was saying.

"I came looking for you early this morning, I checked your apartment, then I came to the school and I found you and my worst fears came true."

We were both silent for a while, before I said something, "I'll go to the hospital."

"I'll get a cab." Alex replied.


End file.
